


Fathers and Daughters

by must_be_a_writer



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_a_writer/pseuds/must_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Still</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Daughters

(Kate)

She meets him for lunch the next day. Gates gave her the day off without batting an eye, so she leaves Castle at the loft writing (pouting, more like) and catches a cab to her dad's apartment.

He doesn't question it when she hugs him a little tighter and longer than usual. She asks if they can stay in for lunch, so they end up eating grilled cheese on the couch while some random game provides background noise.

"So," he asks, setting his plate on the coffee table, "you gonna tell me what that voice mail was all about?"

"Not yet," she says, cuddling into his side and confiscating the remote. They find a cheesy horror movie to watch, and she actually dozes off for about an hour, lulled to sleep by his comforting silence.

They take a walk after she wakes up, heading in the direction of her childhood playground. She fills him in on yesterday's events as they walk, glossing over the worst of it. She's fine now; he doesn't need to know how close of a call it was.

He takes her hand and squeezes it and she knows that he knows. But all he says is, "I'm glad you're okay, Katie."

Their hug goodbye is one of the longest they've ever shared. Her heart breaks a little when she feels a tear drip onto her collarbone. She embraces him tighter. "Love you, Dad."

He finally releases her and wipes away the tears she didn't notice were falling. "I love you, too."


End file.
